instituto
by maxa hernandez
Summary: un instituto muy divertido con trios amorosos y mucha divercion cuando llegan cuatro hermanos a un instituto ahy de todo, desamores, engaños, noviasgos, bebida y fiestas
1. Chapter 1

**_instituto_**

isabella

estabamos en el aeropuerto, suspire por enesima vez esperando que un señor que iva a ser el director de la escuela y el cual se habia ofresido a llevarnos al internado de instituto bachillerato llegara.

mis hermanos estaban mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad, en eso note de reojo una chica rubia cabellos rubios lacios con una ropa muy pegada como liga a su dio un poco de risa al verla tan pomposa y vanidosa segun sus movimientos pero mi sonrisa acabo cuando vi a mi hermano Emmet acercarsele y sonreirle, la chica le vio y le sonrio coqueta.

mi hermano era un iman para las chicas populares y vanidosas pues era muy guapo y grande.

me moleste pues no me gustaba que hubiera chicas asi cerca de el.

mi hermano le dijo algo y ella le sonrio seductoramete

estaba furiosa

-calmate-me susurro rebeca-no van a llegar a nada-mintio con suabidad

acto seguido la chica lo besaba pasionalmente y mi hermano le correspondia gustoso

-yo me encargo-susurro jasper sonriendo burlon

-yo lo hago mejor -dijo rebeca con brusquedad

se acerco rebeca y hiso algo y ellos se separaron, rebeca le sonrio a la chica y esta la miro con despresio

rebeca tomo de la mano a emmet y le arrastro hasta que llegaron a nuestro lado aunque Emmet estaba con el ceño fruncido

-no pierdes el tiempo-dije con brusquedad

-enana solo tanteaba el terreno, pero ya vez soy irresistible-dijo el con presunsion

llego una camioneta negra expedixion 2005 lujosa y bajo un señor guero con cabellos cafes, era muy guapo a pesar de que parecia pisar los cuarenta años, vestia muy bien con ropa de marcas reconosidas y caras

se acerco sonriendo con amabilidad

-disculpen ¿son ustedes los hermanos Hale?-pregunto con amabilidad

-si-dijo Emmet con su rostro maduro y algo serio y amable algo que aun me causaba mucha risa pues el jamas en sus cinco sentidos actuaba asi a menos que estubiera con un adulto o platicando con papa.-uste es ¿carlise cullen?

-si, asi es, me dijieron que viniera a llevarlos al internado para que se instalen-

asentimos

emet subio las maletas, como de costumbre emet se sento alfrente mientras que rebeca y yo nos setamos en las ventanas, el pobre de jasper en medio como de costumbre el camino fue largo, Emmet y el señor carlise se pusieron a platicar del coleguio.

llegando al colegio...

-quieres que llegue como ¿seductora o malvada?-dijo rebeca mientras vajabamos

-malvada-entramos y abia un pasillo grande y muchas chicas y chicos.

unos chicos se le asercaron a rebeca.

uno era rubio cabellos risados y ojos color aceituna verdosos, alto como 1.70 y el otro unos centimetros mas bajo igual rubio pero sus ojos eran color miel.

-se abre el telón-murmure

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo jasper mientras le sonreia a una chica rubia parecida a la chica que vimos en el aeropuerto, no en el fisico sino en su forma de vestir, jasper le guiño el ojo pero en eso llego un muchacho y se percato de jasper y le fulmino con la mirada mientras jalaba a su creo novia lejos de jasper.

me rei entre dientes

-hola chiquita ¿eres nueva?-dijieron unos muchachos raros, eran bastante atractivos sus ojos color cafe claro y cabellos cafes oscuros, vestian una chaqueta con un sello, supuse que eran de el equipo de la escuela

-si-dijo sonriendo rebeca

-somos tyler y mi amigo mike ¿te enseñamos el lugar?-pregunto uno de los chicos sonriendole muy animado de repente

-no-dijo seria y sus sonrisas cayeron.

-¿que?-preguntaron esperando que cambiara de opinion, como si no hubieran escuchado bien se detuvieron frente a nosotros y nos bloquearon el paso

-vayanse antes de que les patee sus intimidades a menos que no quieran tener hijos claro-rebeca, si que fue mala pero no me inpresiono

-pudiste ponerle mas sal-le dije a media voz finjiendo estar desepcionada

-esta bien pero no te enojes linda-dijo uno de los chicos se volvieron asia mi-y tu presiosa ¿quieres un tour?-pregunto uno de los chicos y me guiño el ojo

le sonrei

-ehy ustedes que nos interrumpe el paso-dijo jasper serio mirando a los chicos-dejen a mis chicas-dijo jasper con una mirada fulminante

-¿tus chicas?-bufo rebeca

-error-dijo con agrietud jasper-la pequeña es mi chica ahora largo-dijo el poniendose a mi lado.

asintieron ambos y se alejaron no sin volverse a mirarnos en su alejamiento

-un golpe bajo hubiera mejorado las cosas ¿verdad?-le sonrei a rebeca, luego note a un chico guapisimo, se aserco ami, trate de tomarlo como si nada pasara, pero mis ojos me delataban.

-hola soy sam-dijo amablemente

-¿quieres un aplauso?- respondio rebeca agresiba como siempre,luego la pellisque.

-no de echo quiero llevar a conoser el coleguio a esta hermosa señorita-

-nosotros la llevamos, es por aca bella-dijo Emmet celoso

-aver como esta este basurero-murmuro rebeca mientras me arrastraba a las habitaciones.

me sonrio sam antes de que se retirara

-bella tu te quedaras en el segundo piso habitacion doce con dos chicas mas, rebeca tu tambien en el segundo piso cuarto diecinueve con 3 chicas porque la avitacion esta grande, si nos necesitán estaremos en el primer piso habitacion 5 Jasper, y yo tambien en el primer piso habitacion 3- dijo Emmet contento nos dimos un abrazo todos-si alguien te molesta bella medices-dijo Emmet sonriente

-¿y el dinero? ya me quiero largar-dijo rebeca desesperada con su cara seria e indiferente

Emmet me dio 300 pesos y un abraso

-cuidate alleb-sonrio burlon por mi apodo

sonrei recordando

ambos nos habiamos puesto sobrenombres de nuestros nombres al revez

-cuidate temme-le conteste sonriendo

-ahi seven-dijo rebeca arrebatandole a Emmet los papeles de las clases y esas cosas y jalandome asia el elevador

me arrastro y me llevo a mi habitacion, yo traia una maleta jumbo y tambien cargaba la de rebeca que era identica a la mia

-aver que nos toca-sonrio y se llevo su maleta al final del pasillo donde supuse era su habitacion

respire ondo preparandome para cualquier cosa que viera...

**mi primer finc no critiquen :D **

**mi beta siempre me ayudara a hacer mi historia pues ella ya tiene mas experienxia haciendo el finc [mi cambio sin ti)**

**su usuario es **


	2. Chapter 2

abri la puerta

havía 2 chicas, una tenia el cabello castaño y ojos cafes claro, luego mire una rubia cabello ondulado pintada muy bonita que estaba sentada en una cama.

-hola-dijo la castaña sonriente -soy alice y tu nombre es Isabella ¿verdad? mi papa me dijo yo fuy contigo a un campamento mire tu foto y la pulsera que portabas yo te la di en un campamento teniamos ocho años tu te estabas ahogandon yo te salve la vida y nos hicimos amigas ¿no te acuerdas?, bueno si no te acuerdas podemos ser otra vez amigas por mi no hay problema,que dices ¿si o no ?-dijo encantada y como trabalenguas

-si, podemos ser amigas-dije confundida por sus palabras mientras acomodaba en mi mente lo que me habia dicho

-!genial! te puedo agregar a mi circulo de amigas isabella-dijo sin quitar esa encantadora sonrisa que me robaba una a mi.

-solo dime Bella-dije ocultando mi disgusto por mi nombre completo-¿tu papa es el director verdad?-le pregunte curiosa

-si es muy gruñon segun dicen pero conmigo es diferente-dijo sonriendo

luego la rubia se paro

-soy Rosalie-dijo mirandome seria-me puedes decir rous o rose-dijo con brusquedad

-¿te presento a mis hermanos?- dijo alice entusiasmada y con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro

-claro-dije quitando la vista de Rosalie

-las acompañare- sonrio rous mirando a alice ignorandome a mi totalmente

-y ¿ese milagro?-dijo alice

-ella me cae bien pero tu no-dijo sonriendo,

ella era algo extraña pero me agrado que le agradara solo de algo estaba segura ;alice y rous se combirtieron en mis mejores amigas en ese instante

alice me agaro de la mano derecha y rous de la izquierda salimos de la habitacion dejando mi maleta adentro ibamos por el pasillo que tenia una alfombra cafe y paredes color crema, habia muchos adolesentes.

mire a jasper caminando por el pasillo

-asiendo amigas mi chica linda-dijo jasper sonriendo mirando a mis amigas

-algo asi-dije sonriendole

-adios chicas-dijo mientras se iba

mis compañeras le miraron confundida y luego a mi

-ese que esta ahi es mi hermano-dijo alice señalando al chico que me tope cuando llege al coleguio

-se llama sam-dijo sonriendo, el chico sam nos volteo a ver luego mire que se asercaba un chico con cabellos cobrizos guapo parecia que callo del cielo

-hola-dijo sam mirandonos a las tres

-hola soy Edward-se aserco el otro chico mirandome

-bueno ellos son mis hermanos, Edward y Sam-dijo mirandome- hermanos, mi amiga Bella hale-me presento

-mucho gusto-dijieron ambos al uniso

Sonrei paresia el cielo con dos hermosos angeles

-soy Bella-sonrei entusiasmada

Ambos se miraron fulminandose con la mirada

-bueno yo les vere despues-se marcho rose incomoda

-Bueno yo te enseñare la escuela-me dijo Alice

-te acompaño-dijieron sus hermanos al uniso antes de mirarse furiosos


End file.
